


The Huntress

by LNost



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNost/pseuds/LNost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is a vampire huntress renowned and respected for her abilities. But there's a secret she's keeping. A secret that she keeps hidden and tucked away in the confines of her bedroom. AU. Elsa and Anna are not related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntress

Disclaimer: All rights to Frozen belong to Disney.

There was a foul stench in the air. It reeked of sickness, and death, and decay.

Elsa recognized the scent immediately.

Her movements were quick as she turned towards the smell, making her way into the thick of it. It didn't take long for her to find the source.

She ducked down low and took cover behind a tree. The air around her stilled and the birds quieted at the sound of feet crunching through the snow. She peered into the distance and her eyes narrowed at the approaching sight.

There was a newborn wandering the forest; careless and young. The fresh smell of death hung around the wretched creature as he walked by, causing the huntress to wrinkle her nose in disgust. She knew that he had recently fed, and though Elsa pitied the poor soul that was made a meal of, it did make her current task easier.

She crept behind closely, knowing that the vampire would have only one purpose left in mind; to return to the den.

The scent burned hotter with each step and she knew they could only be a short distance away. There would be more there, she thought, the entire clan if she were lucky.

A smile pulled tight at her lips and the sword at her hip sang at the promise of bloodshed.

She was going to enjoy this.

She approached the boy carefully, slowly gaining in distance. But just as the smell began to bring a burn to her nose and a sting to her eyes, a scream tore through the forest.

Elsa stilled and her head turned to the direction of the noise. It drew her attention away and caused the vampire she had been following to bolt. She cursed softly, torn between pursuing the boy and seeking out the noise. But the scream from before sounded again, louder this time, cutting like a sharp knife through the silence of the forest. Elsa cursed once more before she turned on her heel and ran after it.

Her breathing caught in short gasping breaths, and her heart thundered a painful beat as she ran. The screaming caused a memory to rear up, and with it, an ache to her chest.

A memory that was still too fresh and hurt too much flashed before her. It brought a haze to her mind that made thinking very, very difficult. She ignored the part of her that told her to turn back, to remember the task at hand, but her heart took firm hold of her actions and pulled her forward. It made her feet run faster and her heart beat painful as she sprinted through the forest. The screams tore away at her focus. It sounded loud and pained and…

Familiar.

Her body shivered as a spike of fear dug hard into her back. The memory flashed through her mind again, and she desperately tried to push it away. She didn't want to remember now. Not when a life was obviously at stake.

But desperate as she was, she couldn't. It was persistent in its demand and took no pity in her agony. Another scream rose up and rang heavy through the walls of her mind. It echoed briefly with the one she'd heard in the distance, before over powering it completely.

The sound was unbearable.

A vision of a young woman flashed through her mind; her body broken and her neck torn open.

The world around Elsa faded, and her eyes took in the sight of a different night.

She stood there, frozen. Her eyes were wide and her body shook in horror at the sight before her.

No.

Her legs weakened, unable to bear the weight of what she saw. They buckled once before giving out to the earth below.

No, no, no!

Elsa crawled on hands and knees towards the younger woman, slowly bridging the gap between them. The moment she was within reach, she gathered the girl close, cradling her tight against her chest. She watched with tearful eyes as the girl struggled to return the embrace.

"Please, no...," she whispered in a voice that faltered and broke. Her hold on the girl tightened and her gaze flickered downward. The sight that greated her drove an ache deep into her chest. Elsa choked back a sob and her lungs caught at the wounds she saw.

Her eyes closed tight, and her breath drew out in a shudder.

There were so many.

They littered the woman's arms and legs, and the front of her blouse was already soaked through with blood. It flowed thick and heavy, and Elsa couldn't bare the sight of it. She tore her gaze away and instead brushed at flaming red bangs, wanting, more than anything, to have the woman's distance gaze focused, and back onto her. Her movements were slow and careful, but they grew frantic the moment she saw the light in her eyes flicker and dim.

The sight had her terrified.

Her eyes.

They weren't supposed to look like that, her heart cried out. They were supposed to stay bright, and blue, and alive.

She tried desperately to ignore the crackle and wheeze of a breath going faint, and focused on the younger woman's face. Elsa focused on her eyes, her hair, the freckles on her cheeks… anything to keep from looking down at the girl's brokenness.

Her eyes stung with the approach of tears while her fingers fumbled for the dagger on her belt. The girl was stilling in her embrace. Her struggles were nearing an end, and Elsa had to be the one to provide it.

She finally pulled the dagger free, before her gaze was once again drawn to the woman in her arms. She could feel the fingers clutched to her front weaken, and with it, the last bits of her sanity.

This was someone she loved; someone who brought a blaze of light into her life.

This isn't happening, she thought, panicked. Her mind refused to believe it. This woman had only just walked into her life, like a gift from the stars themselves. They weren't allowed to take her back.

They couldn't.

A sob escaped her lips as her gaze moved from the girl's hair, to her eyes, and then down to her cheeks. Her eyes moved slowly, deliberately, trying to memorize every detail of the girl.

Her eyes trailed lower.

They paused.

Her thoughts grew distant and her vision faint when her gaze landed upon a pair of sweet, parted lips. They were stained red she noticed.

Red, red, red.

Her hand stilled.

Elsa broke away from the memory and her eyes narrowed. The memory had brought a rush of anger to rise from deep within her. It bubbled up and spilled into her actions. Her focus came rushing back in a blaze and her vision cleared. A path through the forest opened up and Elsa quickly made her way through. She dashed past the tree line and landed in a clearing, immediately scanning the surrounding with watchful eyes. She caught movement to the left and her head whipped towards the sight.

"No," she whispered, feeling her stomach drop.

There was a woman there, laying crumpled on the ground. Her face was a mask of despair as she sobbed atop the body of a man. Elsa realized then, that she was the source of those god awful screams.

A surge of compassion rose up for the poor woman. Attacks were growing more violent and more numerous these days. Something dark was gathering with in the village limits; something dark and wicked and foul. She needed to put a stop to it, and soon.

She made to approach the grieving woman, wanting nothing but to offer some sort of comfort, but a small figure blocked her path.

The village leader.

She regarded him in annoyance. The small wisp of a man had the nerve to blame her. Had she come sooner, had she been quicker, then a death would've been avoided. She tightened her fists hard, hard enough that they shook, but she stood firm and bore the rebuke. The village folk were growing restless over the dangers that lurked so close and she decided against adding to those fears.

She fought the urge to send a gloved hand straight into the man's face and waited for the rant to finish. The moment it did, she silently slipped away; away from that blasted old man, away from the crowd that had gathered, and away from those awful, awful screams.

(Later)

The tap, tap, tapping of boots sounded through the night air. Elsa's movements were unhurried and sure as she followed the cobble stoned path deeper into the village. Darkness clawed along the edges of her vision, but she paid it no heed. She had grown accustomed to the creeping shadows and the hushed sounds long ago. Darkness no longer brought a thunder to her chest or a tremor to her hands. Instead it wrapped around her, warm and inviting, like a shroud that hid her away and kept her safe.

Her steps didn't falter as the path snuck into dark alley ways and disappeared around sharp corners. She followed it until a grand 2 story flat peaked out from the distance. It sat tucked away in the darker reaches of the village and provided a safe place to call home.

A bitter chill fell around her and her steps quickened. She could feel the warning in the air and it hinted at an approaching storm. She unlocked the door and quickly stepped inside. Long elegant fingers rose to gently nurse an ache in her head while her other hand moved to close the door behind her.

Elsa shut her eyes a moment and sighed. The day had left her feeling weak and weary. She hoped a short night's rest would help relieve the ache in her body. It begged for the chance to recuperate; to repair the damage of a worn spirit and a tired mind.

The coat she wore felt tight and the sword at her hip heavy, as she made her way across the foyer and up the stairs to her bedroom.

She was exhausted.

A soft sigh escaped her as she continued down the hall. Though her body was tired, her feet kept silent and light as they moved across the wooden floor. Her brows drew together and a frown stretched tight across her features when she recalled the day's events.

That ungrateful…, Elsa paused and shook the thought from her head. She took in slow calming breaths and opened the door to her room. No. She wouldn't go back to that. She'd leave those troubles behind for now. Now she was in her place of solace, a place that held her peace.

She un-clipped the sword at her hip and propped it up besides the door. She ran her fingers though her bangs and smoothed them out while her eyes slowly traced across the room. They traced over curtains that were pulled tight over the windows and past a fireplace that crackled and burned warmly. They paused when they landed on a figure laying in her bed.

The figure, slight in frame but notably feminine, was wrapped up loosely in Elsa's sheets. They fell around her in waves that blended in with smooth milky skin, and those waves swirled to life when the girl stirred. She yawned lightly against the back of her hand and stretched the other far above her head. Her back arched and her muscles pulled tight as she stretched, and the girl released a soft sound of appreciation when her body tensed, then relaxed fully back into the warmth of the bed.

"Mmm, Elsa?" The woman called out softly.

Blue eyes fluttered open and sleepily made their way towards the door. A smile, bright and wide, shined at the sight of the older woman.

Elsa looked at her fondly before her eyes flickered down to the younger woman's mouth. The smile, though beautiful and pure, revealed a quiet glimpse of the girl's true nature. She caught sight of sharp, sharp teeth as they jutted out innocently from under the girl's top lip, and her skin prickled at the sight. The twin curves reminded her that the sweet, loving girl was more than she appeared. Much, much more.

She would be wise to remember that.

"Yes Anna. It's me."

Elsa approached the bed slowly and sat on the edge of it, undoing the buttons of her long coat as she did. Once settled, she felt the bed dip slightly behind her and the weight of gentle hands rest on her shoulders. She felt a soft feminine body slide up close and she shivered at the contact. Another shiver ripped through her when that body moved closer still, and pressed firmly against the length of her back.

Mmmmm, she sighed out. This was nice. So, so nice. Her eyes fell shut when those hands began to rub and work at the tightness in her shoulders.

"Long day?" The younger woman asked softy.

Elsa let out a quiet moan of affirmation. That was all she was capable of at the moment. Anna's fingers were magic and her body delightfully soft. There was little she could do, but let her body melt into the embrace. She sighed and felt her head dip back slightly. Slender arms slid their way around her shoulders and moved to play with the soft frills of her blouse. The cool breath on her neck drew in, shuddered, and drew out again slowly. This action repeated once, twice, before it was replaced with a light tickling sensation.

Elsa shivered. The woman was nuzzling her.

She felt the tip of a nose drag lightly up the length of her throat and back down again. The feeling left a trail of heat in their wake, and that heat was quick to spread to the rest of her body. It crept along her neck, out to her limbs, and dropped low into her belly. It settled into a tight warmth that nearly had her squirming.

The feeling was delightful.

Elsa turned her head slowly, lazily, to look upon the face of her keeper and started when she saw a pair of eyes, dark and clouded, staring back.

"You need to feed."

Her voice sounded raspy and breathless, but it was final in their say. She closed her eyes and quickly broke their gaze. The allure the young vampire projected was strong and gripping. And the vampire herself was ignorant to the fact. A second longer and Elsa knew she would've lost herself.

The younger woman flinched and drew back. "W-what? Yes. Yes of course," she said slowly, blinking out of the haze she'd been in.

What was that? Anna questioned coming back to herself. What she just did, that wasn't like her at all. It felt like her mind drew away and sat apart from her body. She was unable to do anything but watch as her actions took over. Her brows furrowed and she worried over the thought. She needed to focus. Elsa needed her right now.

Elsa was tired. She was exhausted. She was…

Vulnerable.

A thrill ran through her before she shook her head in disgust. No! These thoughts weren't her own. They were frightening and dangerous and dark.

These were the thoughts of a monster.

A look of despair slowly fell upon the young girl's face. Her arms slackened at the realization, and they dropped to her sides like lead when the older woman finally drew away.

Elsa turned to face the distraught girl, taking care to avoid eye contact, and placed her hands between them. Unaware of the girl's current plight, she kept her head down and swiftly drew out a blade. She pulled her gloves off and her gaze landed on the pointer and middle finger of her left hand. "Be careful to not draw too much. I'm a bit tired this evening."

Worried eyes glanced up to look at her. The allure in them had vanished and in their stead was a strong moving concern. "Maybe we shouldn't."

Elsa looked at her firmly a moment before dropping her gaze again. "Don't be foolish Anna," the older woman said softly, gently. "This is necessary. The consequences of a missed meal are more severe than a little tiredness on my part."

A look of horror fell upon the young woman's face before a look of guilt replaced it. She was right. She was right and Anna hated it. She'd seen the damages a crazed vampire could inflict and she shuddered at the memory. There was an itch on her neck that had her squirming, but she kept her hands firmly on her lap. Anna nodded her head and sniffled.

Elsa's eyes softened. She knew the girl still wasn't used to this, but it needed to be done. She brought the blade to her fingers and swiftly slit them open. A trickle of blood started to flow before she offered her fingers to the young vampire. "Come Anna." She beckoned the girl gently, watching closely as she tensed. "Quickly now, before I make a mess of myself."

The young woman nodded slowly. Her eyes fell from the older woman's face and flickered to the gash of red before her. Her head tilted forward slightly and her mind grew heavy. She was losing herself. She could feel a lust grip at her again, but this was different she noticed. Her body moved to the call of a different sort. The thrill that came with the hunt vanished at the proffered meal and Anna allowed a different need to fuel her movements. It was primal in nature, close to savage, a need that indicated survival.

Her eyes lidded as they trailed after the blood. It fell in a bright crimson steam down the woman's long fingers. It flowed thickly down her hand, past her wrist, and down the length of her arm.

Elsa sucked in a breath. The air around them was growing tense again. It fell around them thick and heavy, causing the beat of her heart to quicken with each passing moment. That look was back on Anna's face, pleasant and alluring. It drew her nearer, just like before.

Elsa could feel the blood run down her arm, and was about to call out to Anna again, but the girl moved.

Anna took firm hold of her forearm and gently pulled it up towards her face. Her eyes were dark as her tongue darted out to catch at the blood. She dragged her tongue up in one long fluid motion and licked the older woman clean. Her tongue stopped at the curve of Elsa's wrist and retreated back into her mouth. She took in the taste of her mistress, looked her in the eye, and smiled. The smile pulled slowly at her lips, wide and luring, before her head moved forward and her tongue darted out again. She kept her eyes on Elsa as she traced up the palm of the woman's hand.

A loud wet slurping noise sounded though the air and Elsa blushed deeply at it. She would've been horrified at such a noise, if it didn't feel so, so good. She bit back a moan as the vampire continued.

This tension around them; it wasn't Anna's intention. All the girl sought out to do was feed. She didn't realize the tortures she was putting Elsa through, and she was lost to the fact that her actions had taken on such a... sensual tone. The real side of Anna was oblivious to all of this. She always was.

Elsa drew in a breath when the vampire finally took her fingers into her mouth, and she gasped when she felt the vampire suck at them wetly.

They did this every night.

Every night.

Elsa knew she should be used it by now, but no matter how many times they've done this or how hard she'd tried, Elsa still couldn't help the rush of heat that flooded her face and fell between her legs. Her body shook when she felt cool lips wrap firmly around her fingers. Anna was sucking harder at them now, coaxing for more blood to flow. Elsa tried to ignore the strong muscle of the woman's tongue as it moved along the cut, but it was difficult. She could feel her hand shaking. The feeling was too hard to ignore when the woman's tongue moved so slowly, so gently.

Too much... Elsa thought desperately, quivering where she sat. The blonde woman struggled with the sensation. She was always so in tune with her body. Her senses were keen, and perceptive, and this was just too much.

She felt everything.

The older woman couldn't hold it in any longer and fell against the girl's shoulder. She moaned loudly and clutched at the vampire's night dress. The silken material fell loosely around the girl, and it felt nice and cool in the heat of her grasp.

Anna gasped out at the movement, effectively drawing away from the hand in front of her. The haze around her faded and her eyes cleared at the sight of the fallen woman. A panic over came her.

Had she taken too much?

"Elsa!" she called out frightened, taking the woman by the shoulders and shaking her gently. "I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean too."

Elsa blinked away the haze and placed a weak smile on her face. "I'm fine Anna," her voice shook while she drew away from the girl. "I'm fine," she said again with a firmer voice, "Like I said, I'm just a bit tired."

She ignored the look of concern still on the younger woman's face and leaned towards the drawer beside the bed. She tried to keep the tremble from her body as she pulled out a set of gauze and bandages. The effects from the feeding were always slow to wear off and she blushed, hoping the girl never noticed.

Elsa quickly cleaned and wrapped her cuts. She never had to keep them wrapped for longer than a few hours. Something in the vampire's saliva made sure the wounds closed and healed quickly. The bandages were more for caution than anything.

She put the bandages away and slipped out of her coat and boots. She laid down gingerly on the bed and smiled when the young vampire followed.

"Don't you want to slip into something a little more comfortable?" The younger woman asked, eyeing Elsa's long black slacks and frilled white blouse.

"I'll only be resting for a few hours." Elsa said slowly, sleepily. She was wearier then she thought. "I have an assignment later this evening."

"Oh?" Anna said slowly, before carefully continuing, "Can I come? I promise I can help."

Elsa peeked an eye open and glanced at the girl lying beside her. She took in the girl's hopeful expression before closing her eye again.

She sighed.

Guilt rose up for the poor girl. She had been cooped up inside for far too long. Anna had always been the picture of sunshine, and right now her spirit demanded to be free. How was she to deny that?

"I suppose you could."

Anna's face brightened. "Really?"

Elsa smiled. She could literally feel the girl buzzing with excitement. "Yes, yes of course," she yawned out softly. She turned on her side and tucked her hands below the pillow before continuing, "Just be sure to wake me in two hours."

"Yes ma'am!" Anna saluted, eyeing the books in front of them eagerly, already knowing how to pass the time. She turned back to Elsa and quieted at the gentle look on her face. The woman had already fallen asleep. Anna smiled and pulled at the sheets around them, gently tucking the older woman into place. Satisfied that the blonde was warm and comfortable, she lowered down and snuggled close, more than excited for the nights events.

A/N

Thank you for reading. Any and all reviews are deeply appreciated, especially when they offer writing advice or helpful comments in regards to the story. They really do help me grow as a writer. I was able to fix a few mistakes already, thanks to the help of you awesome readers! Thanks again!

I'm also open to suggestions on what you might want from this story. I honestly made this fic just to try my hand at the genre, but some people want me to continue it. We'll see where this goes :3


End file.
